Henry Cavill
Henry Cavill will play Anaatasia's boss Jack Hyde at SIP.Big Brother 99 confirms that Henry will play Jack Hyde Biography Henry William Dalgliesh Cavill is a British actor who was born on the Bailiwick of Jersey, a British Crown Dependency in the Channel Islands. His father, Colin, a stockbroker, is English born and of English descent. His mother, Marianne (Dalgliesh), a housewife, was born in the Bailiwick of Jersey with English, Scottish, and Irish descent. Henry is the second youngest son with four brothers. He was privately educated at St. Michael's Preparatory School in Saint Saviour, Jersey before attending Stowe School in Buckinghamshire, England. Career *It was at the age of seventeen when Henry was discovered by casting directors at school who were looking for a young boy to play Albert Mondego in The Count of Monte Cristo (2002). He went on to star in Laguna (2001), appear in BBC's "The Inspector Lynley Mysteries", TV film Goodbye, Mr. Chips (2002), and TV series Midsomer Murders (1997). *When Henry was twenty years old, he gained starring roles in I Capture the Castle (2003), Red Riding Hood (2006), Hellraiser: Hellworld (2005), and Tristan + Isolde (2006). He also had a minor role in Stardust (2007) alongside Sienna Miller and Ben Barnes. *During 2007-2010, Henry had a leading role in TV series The Tudors (2007) as Charles Brandon, 1st Duke of Suffolk. The series was a hit and was nominated for a Golden Globe in 2007 and won an Emmy in 2008. Entertainment Weekly named him 'Most Dashing Duke'. *He also starred in Blood Creek (2006) and Woody Allen's comedy film Whatever Works (2009). *On January 30, 2011, it was announced that Henry Cavill had been cast as the next Superman in Man of Steel (2013), making him the first non-American actor to play Superman. Man of Steel (2013) was directed by Zach Snyder, produced by Christopher Nolan, and scripted by David S. Goyer. *On November 7, 2011, Henry starred in Tarsem Singh's mythological special effects film Immortals (2011) alongside Mickey Rourke, Freida Pinto, and Luke Evans. *On September 7, 2012, Henry starred in action-thriller Cold Light of Day (2003) alongside Bruce Willis and Sigourney Weaver. *On June 10, 2013, Man of Steel (2013) kicked off its world premiere in New York City followed by London, Bailiwick of Jersey, Sicily, Madrid, Shanghai, Sydney, and Tokyo. *Man of Steel (2013) became the highest-grossing Superman film to date, and the second-highest-grossing reboot of all time behind The Amazing Spider-Man (2012). Glamour magazine ranked him the #1 "Sexiest Man". *On November 3, 2014, it was announced that actor Henry Cavill, brother Charlie and London-based producer Rex Glensy, formed their own British production company, Promethean Productions. Their first feature project will be Stratton; an action thriller based on an eight-novel series by British author and former Royal Marines, Duncan Falconer. trivia *His dream role is to play Alexander the Great *Likes rugby, but no longer plays due to injuries. *His favorite item of clothing is a brown leather jacket, an item he says he could not live without. *Author Stephanie Meyer based the description of Edward Cullen in her Twilight novels on Henry and even lobbied for him to play the role before Robert Pattinson was cast, but was considered too old to play a 17-year old by the time the movie was produced. *In 2005, Henry became a young contender for the role of James Bond in Casino Royale (2006), and performed in a final screen test. However, the producers believed Henry was too young for the role, and gave it to Daniel Craig. He also under heavy consideration and auditioned for the role of Superman in Superman Returns (2006), but eventually the role was given to Brandon Routh. Due to all this, Empire Magazine dubbed Henry Cavill "the most unlucky man in Hollywood" in December 2005. *Says if he hadn't picked up acting, he would have joined the armed forces to fulfill his "patriotic pride". *Has an interest in History, especially in Egyptology and Greek. *In being cast as Superman in Man of Steel (2013), he becomes the third British actor to play the lead role in reboot of a successful screen adaptation of an American comic book series. Before him, Christian Bale was cast as Batman, and Andrew Garfield as Spider-Man. *The first non-American actor to play Superman. *Is a fan of video games. *Lost two roles to Robert Pattinson: Cedric Diggory in Harry Potter and the Goblet of *Fire (2005) and the role of Edward Cullen in Twilight (2008) which author Stephanie Meyer had described him as "Perfect for". *His favorite film is Gladiator (2000). *His favorite actors are Mel Gibson and Russell Crowe. He will be playing the son of *Crowe's character Jor-El in Man of Steel (2013). *Has a knack for languages. He's already fluent in French, has conversational skills in Italian and German, and can order a beer in Czech. *Started a tradition in 2012 for giving out commemorative coins as a token of appreciation to people he has worked with. They include Gym Jones who helped Henry get physically fit for Superman, and crew members of Man of Steel (2013), The Man from *U.N.C.L.E. (2015), and Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016). *Henry's last name 'Cavill' is pronounced like the word 'travel'. *Resides in London, United Kingdom and Jersey, Channel Islands. *His older brother, Major Niki Richard Dalgliesh Cavill, received an MBE as a heroic *Royal Marine for keeping the vulnerable safe in a hostile environment in Afghanistan. *Has worked with actor Bill Nighy twice, once in I Capture the Castle (2003) and also *The Inspector Lynley Mysteries (2001). *He is a big comic book fan although he says he did not get to read them growing up due to his time at boarding school. *His favorite Superman story lines and the ones he used for inspiration are "Death Of Superman", "Return Of Superman", "Superman: Red Son" and "Earth-One". He is also a big fan of Grant Morrison's "New 52" work. *His favorite Superman story arc is "New Krypton" by Geoff Johns. *For his role as Clark Kent/Superman in Man of Steel (2013), he followed a strict work-out regimen and consumed 5000 calories a day for six months. He also dyed his hair black. *He did not watch any previous Superman films or television shows while making _Man Of Steel (2013)_, using the comics solely as a reference for his portrayal of Superman. *He achieved 6% body fat for Immortals (2011) and then went even further for Man of Steel (2013) where he achieved a body fat percentage of 3%, which is what body-builders reach during competitions. *During his childhood he was bullied a lot at school for his chubbiness and known as "Fat Cavill" because he was fat as a kid. He started to turn things around when he landed a role in the movie The Count of Monte Cristo (2002) where he had to lose a lot of weight to get the part. The biggest turning point came when he landed the lead role in Immortals (2011). Cavill went shirtless for half the movie and sported extremely chiseled eight pack abs that vowed the audience. He has never been called "fat" since then. *Played a role with the name Colley twice, and back to back. Soldier Colley in Goodbye, Mr. Chips (2002) and Stephen Colley in I Capture the Castle (2003). *Was engaged to British Showjumper Ellen Whitaker in May 2011, but split up later that same yea. They met at the 2009 Olympia International Horse Show in London. Ranked the #1 "Sexiest Man" by Glamour (2013). *Voted as one of the "World's Sexiest Men" in a poll by Attitude (2013), behind Tom Daley. *While working as an extra in Proof of Life (2000), Cavill asked Russell Crowe for advice about acting, since he had aspirations of pursuing a full-time career as an actor. A few days after their conversation, he received a box of gifts from Crowe that included a signed picture of him in Gladiator (2000) with the words, "Dear Henry: A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step" written on it. Crowe would later play Henry's father in Man of Steel (2013). *He is the first actor since Christopher Reeve to play the role of Clark Kent/Superman in more than one film. *Good friends with Amy Adams, Luke Evans, and Jason Momoa. *Henry's paternal grandparents, Richard Cavill and Gladys Jesse May Smith, were *English. Henry's maternal grandfather, Alan Gardner Dalgliesh, was born in Guatemala, of English and Scottish descent, while Henry's maternal grandmother, Mary Kathleen O'Donnell, was Irish. *Bought an American Akita dog in January 2014 from Big Bear Akitas breeders in Arkansas, United States. Henry named him Kal-El, after his role as Superman. Fans have nicknamed his dog, Super Puppy. *Henry participated in the Combined Cadet Force (CCF) training programme during his time as a student at Stowe School. *Traditionally wears a signet "gentleman's" ring featuring his family coat of arms on the small finger of his left hand. *His fans have been called The Cavillry. *His favorite food is Italian. Links *IMDb Rerferences Category:Male Cast Category:Cast